


It's In His Kiss

by Phoenixofslytherin



Series: Weasley's Witches and Writer's Facebook Group Drabble Prompts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Hermione's Nook's Kissmas 2020, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixofslytherin/pseuds/Phoenixofslytherin
Summary: Does he love me, I want to know,How can I tell if he loves me so......?Its said that you can tell the depth of somebody's feelings by the way that they kiss. Blaise and Ginny are at a Christmas party and Ginny is feeling insecure. Will his kiss tell her all that she needs to know?
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: Weasley's Witches and Writer's Facebook Group Drabble Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003083
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Hermione’s Nook Kissmas





	It's In His Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my fluffy little Christmas story! It's written for the Hermione's Nook Facebook group's Kissmas fest.  
> My chosen pairing was Ginny and Blaise and my prompt was Gomez kisses.  
> (In case, like me you're not sure what this is, a Gomez kiss starts at the hand, travels up the arm onto the neck, across the face and finishes at the mouth. it's a kiss that shows utter love and devotion, and is best demonstrated by Gomez when he kisses Morticia in the Addams Family!)
> 
> Many, many thanks to champagneandliterature, my wonderful alpha and beta, for all your hard work and support. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story, and most of all....... HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!! XXXXXxxxx

“We can all see he’s in love with you by the way he kisses you, Gin.” Hermione passed her friend a tissue and smiled sadly as Ginny blew her nose and wiped her puffy eyes, inadvertently smudging her mascara across her cheek. “He adores you, it’s obvious to anyone who sees you both together.”

“How do you mean?” Ginny’s bottom lip trembled and she sniffed into her tissue.

“He can’t take his eyes off you.” Pansy hopped up onto the counter, adjusted her Christmas sweater dress and grimaced. “If I didn’t like you both so much I’d describe it as nauseating.”

“He kisses you like he really means it.” Hermione’s face held an uncharacteristic dreamy expression as she spoke, “Like you're the centre of his world and there's no one else he’d ever want to be with. It’s so romantic.”

“It’s like he’s in love with you, and only you and the rest of the world can go to hell.” Pansy sighed. “As I said, it’s nauseating really. I’d be jealous as hell if I didn’t have Neville looking at me in exactly the same way.”

“So why,” Ginny almost exploded, despite her friend's assurances, “is he constantly surrounded by beautiful women who flirt shamelessly with him? And why, if it’s so obvious to all of you that he loves me, does he flirt so openly back?”

“Because it's Blaise!” Pansy laughed at Ginny’s vitriol. “That boy’s been the biggest flirt in our year group since we were fourteen. He can’t  _ not _ flirt back, it would be like asking the sun not to shine. Just because he’s sociable doesn’t mean he likes you any less though, Ginny. Unfortunately for your insecurities the flirty fourteen year old grew up into a professional quidditch player with a body to die for. You’ve snagged a man that most of the wizarding world wants to bed. A fair few muggles would have him too, I’d daresay.”

“You're supposed to be cheering me up!” Ginny sniffed again and laughed, despite the stray tear that escaped from her screwed up eyes. “Now I'm feeling even more paranoid!”

“If you don't believe us, just wait till he kisses you next.” Hermione said kindly, “then you’ll see what we mean.” 

Ginny nodded and blew her nose once more. Turning back to the mirror she grimaced at her reflection and Pansy waved her wand, restoring her makeup to its original state with a carefully placed charm. “Now, chin up, have a drink and let's get back out there. Us sulking in the toilets any longer is going to raise suspicions.”  Ginny nodded and followed Pansy and Hermione back out through the bar and into the main hall. The Ministry Christmas Ball was still in full swing, she looked around the heavily decorated Atrium but nobody seemed to have missed them in the slightest. Pansy cut a path through the crowds to the bar and signalled to the bartender for drinks. She handed Ginny a glass of Elf made Prosecco and Ginny sipped it gratefully, calling her thanks over the loud music. 

Ginny glanced past the beautiful decorations, past the well-dressed patrons all decked out in their Christmas finery, and over towards their table. Harry, Neville and Draco were talking to each other, still sitting in pretty much the same position the girls had left them in. Blaise, Theo, and Ron were also still standing on the side of the dancefloor, still surrounded by a gaggle of adoring girls. “I understand Blaise and Theo’s appeal,” Ginny wrinkled her nose daintily, “But seriously, what on earth are they all seeing in my brother? Actually, don’t answer that-” she held up a hand as Pansy raised both of her own hands to make a gesture of size and opened her mouth to speak, “I really don’t need a blow by blow account Pans.”

Pansy merely smirked and laughed, “I could tell you an exact “blow by blow” if you like,” she said, and Ginny mimed throwing up as Hermione choked on her prosecco. 

Ginny watched the crowd around the three boys. Theo and Ron were flirting shamelessly with the group of women, in fact, Theo was actively encouraging the attention, Ginny laughed incredulously as one of the women tapped him on the shoulder. She had a sprig of Mistletoe in her hand and she held it up high as she pulled him in for a kiss. Ron was flirting just as shamelessly, but Blaise wasn’t responding to the provocation in any way. He was talking politely to a beautiful blonde witch and every time the girl stepped closer to him he moved back slightly. Ginny forced herself to watch him objectively and she was surprised and a little bit chastised to see that Hermione and Pansy were right. Blaise was doing nothing at all to encourage the attention he was receiving. In fact, as Ginny focused on his face she could see the tension in the slight crease around his eyes, eyes that scanned the room for her every few seconds. 

When he turned in her direction and saw her, he smiled and excused himself from the conversation. He made his way towards her and she grinned as he negotiated chairs, Christmas trees, house elves and at least three people who tried to intercept him on the way. “Hey beautiful,” he leant down and brushed his lips over her cheek. She pressed into him with a relieved sigh, closing her eyes to revel in his touch. “Are you all right?” She nodded truthfully, smiling as brightly as she could, and feeling rather ashamed of her irrational outburst. “Where did you go?”

“Toilets and then here. We needed a little girl time away from your groupies.” This time when she spoke she managed to keep her tone light and her inflection gentle. 

Blaise rolled his eyes, “I wish you’d have taken me with you in that case, I need a permanent break from them!”

Ginny’s heart swelled and she smiled, “I thought you liked the attention?”

Blaise looked the picture of elegant disdain as he raised a single eyebrow, and shook his head. “I like a certain amount of attention, you know I can be a show-off and I’m sorry if that upsets you. It got a bit much for me over there, to be honest though, just because I can sit on a broom and throw a quaffle through a hoop they think they all own a piece of me.” He shuddered. “Please do not leave my side again.”

She laughed in delight. ”That same sentiment doesn't seem to be troubling Theo or Ron right now.”

Blaise grimaced. “No, in fact, they’re both thoroughly encouraging the groping.” They both lapsed into silence as they watched Theo kiss the brunette witch again, and Ron wrap himself around an extremely willing blonde. The face Blaise pulled as he turned back to her was comical. “Do you want to get out of here?”

Smiling, Ginny nodded and finished the rest of her drink, set the glass down and took the hand he offered. He led her back through the crowd to their table to say goodbye and to collect their things. Ginny couldn’t help but send a small but victorious smirk in the direction of a group of women giving her the evil eye as she left with the man they had all been hoping to snag. 

“My place?” Blaise asked as they made their way past the fluttering, tinsel adorned cherubs to the apparition point. 

“Yes please.” Ginny nodded, feeling butterflies start to dance in her stomach. 

“Come here then.” She stepped into him, he wrapped his arms around her and she felt the familiar pull and lurch of apparition as he spirited her away. “At least we’re first back this time,” he said wryly as they righted themselves in the living room of his penthouse flat in London. She giggled, the last memorable time they had apparated home late they had almost landed on Theo and an unknown women who were both naked on the lounge floor. “I’ve never looked at that rug in the same way since,” he said and she laughed. 

“Now. Tell me the truth Gin,” Blaise said, fixing her with his chocolate brown eyes, “you left me rather abruptly on the dance floor when I was surrounded by women who were attempting to grope me. Pansy and Hermione flew off after you and your eyes have been suspiciously red-rimmed ever since. “Did anything apart from the obvious upset you?”

She sighed. Apparently, she hadn't got away with her unreasonable fit of jealousy after all. “I just had a, a moment I suppose. It wasn't your fault and I realise now that I was being irrational. I’m sorry.” 

“Nothing about that was irrational. If it had been the other way round I’d have knocked the man out. I hope you saw that I wasn’t reciprocating.”

“I did.” She leant into him with a smile. Blaise picked up her hand and brought it to his lips. He held her eyes, his gaze darkening as he brought her fingertips to his mouth and kissed them gently. Her skin tingled as his lips brushed softly over each digit. He sucked her index finger into his mouth, traced the inside of it delicately with his tongue and slowly  pulled it out, releasing it with a pop. Ginny sucked in an affected breath as he kissed the back of her hand, her wrist and along the inside of her lower arm, all the way up to her elbow. 

She was frozen in time as she watched him watching her. His face responded to every move she made, every breathy sigh or quiet whimper made him suck or kiss slightly differently and as he flicked his tongue over the sensitive skin on the inside of her elbow she moaned softly. “I only have eyes for you, Ginevra,” he said, and she knew he meant every word. 

She nodded as he stepped closer, finally bringing his hands up to cup her face. “You, are all I need, all I’ve ever needed and no matter how many witches throw themselves at my feet you’ll still be all I’ll ever need.” He brushed his thumb across her face and down over her lips. Her bottom lip parted and he dragged it down gently, using his thumb to caress it and then release it. His touch was sensual and he was eliciting strong feelings in her while barely touching her. Hermione had said that Ginny should wait for his next kiss to understand his feelings and it would appear that as usual, she had been right. 

Blaise’s caresses were soft and Ginny was mesmerised by the love that each one seemed to convey. She was totally and utterly captivated by the soft nuances of his expression as he watched her, and by the equally soft touch of his skin against hers. He picked up her hand and kissed her palm again, brushing his lips softly over her wrist and slowly up her inner arm. She gasped as he travelled languidly up and along her upper arm. His tongue laved at her skin gently as his lips travelled higher and she shivered, goosebumps rose on her skin as her breath came in shallow pants.

He moved the spaghetti strap of her Christmas dress out of the way and continued kissing a scorching path across her shoulder and up her neck. He spent a moment sucking gently at her pulse point and the desire that coursed through her made her knees weaken and her breath come out in a whimper and a mewl. When he finally brought his lips across her jaw and then down onto her own she gasped. He tasted of wine, minted chocolate and sinful promises. Everything about him was delicious and kissing him felt like coming home to all of her favorite things wrapped up with the promise of meeting her own personal nirvana.

He kissed her as if she was the centre of his world, all the time gazing deeply into her eyes and for the first time she felt truly secure in their relationship. She gasped as his tongue slid deeper into her mouth and she pressed closer until as much of her body was in contact with his as possible. It was heavenly, every soft, reverent kiss was an unspoken declaration of love. She was melting into him, pressing closely against him and revelling in his gentle touches and sensuous kisses. 

His hands slid under her top and started to caress her back just as the floo roared into life. “Dammit Theo,” Blaise cursed. He stepped reluctantly back, leaving Ginny feeling bereft as Theo and his mystery witch greeted them cheerfully before making their way to his room. “Sorry about that, I guess we should have expected him to come home.” Blaise smiled wryly, “Shall we go to bed too?”

Ginny nodded. While it was frustrating to be disturbed she didn’t really mind. Blaise’s kisses had already told her all that she needed to know. Hermione had been right, as always,  she could see that Blaise really did love her, the truth of his feelings really had been in his kiss. 


End file.
